Produce x1 oneshoot
by Ni-chan1997
Summary: "aku bukan pacar yang baik ya kak?"- csy "nggak sayang kamu adalah hal yxang terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup kakak. " - HSW just random x1 couple bxb; crackpair
1. Taming the Naughty Boy Seungwoo-Seungyou

Han Seungwoo cowok tampan yang menjadi idola sekolah. Kaya iya, pinter iya, ganteng bangeet!!! Ditambah dia menjabat sebagi Ketua Komite Kedisplinan sekolah. Gimana ga terkenal. Bahkan diawal Seungwoo mengemban jabatannya banyak siswi yang sengaja melanggar peraturan demi ketemu langsung sama Seungwoo. Tapi akhirnya kepala sekolah ngasih batas maksimal para siswa dalam ngelakuin kesalahan dalam sebulan dan semua kesalahan yang dilakuin bakal dicatet di rapor mereka. Akhirnya semua berhenti. Eh, cuma satu yang nggak sih Cho Seungyoun. Siswa yang baru masuk di tahun ajaran di tingkat 2. Kayak sekarang si Seungyoun ketangkep basah lagi bolos dan tidur di halaman belakang.

"Yak, Cho Seungyoun-ssi kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah sekarang waktunya pelajaran?" Han Seungwoo berkata dengan pelan tapi tegas. Seungyoun hanya memalingkan wajah ke samping. Nggak menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo.

"Cho Seungyoun sebaiknya kamu ikut saya sekarang sebelum saya membawa kamu ke guru BK." Ancam Seungwoo.

"Kenapa Pak Ketua yang terhormat ada di sisni saat jam pelajaran?" Seungyoun malah balik tanya.

"Ini tugas saya dan saat ini saya tidak punya jadwal pelajaran." Jawab Seungwoo santai. Seungyoun diam lagi dan malah mejamin mata seakan nggak peduli sama Seungwoo. Baru Seungwoo mau ngomong lagi Seungyoun keburu ngomong.

"Kalau gitu ayo sini tidur sama aku. Dari pada Kakak stres keliling nyari anak bandel." Ucapan Seungyoun bikin Seungwoo kaget.

"Saya ga nyari anak lain kok. Karena cuma kami satu-satunya siswa di sekolah ini yang bandel." Kata Seungwoo tapi ikut duduk di sebelah Seungyoun. Dia ngeliatin muka Seungyoun yang putih bersih, hidung yang mancung bibir yang pink tipis menggoda. Seungwoo cepet-cepet gelengin kepala.

"Jadi aku yang bikin kerjaan kakak tambah banyak ya?" Tanya Seungyoun buka mata dan ngeliatin Seungwoo juga.

"Yaa begitulah. Baguslah kalau kamu sadar diri." Kata Seungwoo dengan senyum yang ga bisa dijelasin artinya sama Seungyoun.

"Kak, tau caranya biar aku berenti bandel?" Tanya Seungyoun dengan nada misterius, ngebuat Seungwoo penasaran.

"Apa memangnya?" Seungwoo tanya dengan muka penasaran. Seungyoun bangun terus ngedeketin bibirnya ke telinga Seungwoo.

"Jadi pacar aku ya kak?" Bisiknya. Pertanyaan itu sontak bikin Seungwoo kaget. Entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Saat akan menjawab bel berbunyi. Seungyoun bangun tiba-tiba bikin Seungwoo kaget.

"Maaf ya kak. Aku pergi dulu." Nggak nunggu jawaban Seungwoo yang masih bengong Seungyoun lari dari sana. Tapi Seungwoo sempet ngeliat muka Seungyoun yabg merah sampe ke leher, secara kulit Seungyoun putih banget. Seungwoo ketawa, kayaknya adik kelasnya yang bandel satu ini beneran udah bikin hatinya jungkir balik hanya dengan satu pertanyaan.

Setelah 'nembak' Seungwoo, Seungyoun langsung masuk kelas dan ngikutin pelajarab sampe jam terakhir. Tujuannya buat ngehindarin Seungwoo. Seungyoun memang dari awal udah suka sama Seungwoo, makanya dia rela jadi anak bandel biar bisa ketemu terus sama Seungwoo. Akhirnya Seungyoun beraniin diri buat nembak Seungwoo, meski unung-ujungnya nggak berani denger jawaban Seungwoo gegara malu sama takut. Sekarang udah jam pulang, Seungyoun lagi mikir gimana caranya dia keuar kelas tanpa ketemu Seungwoo, karena kelasnya kebetulan deket sama ruang komite disiplin sekolah.

"Youn, nggak pulang? Biasanya langsung cabut." Tanya Lee Hangyul, teman sebangkunya.

"Duh, lagi bingung cara pulangnya gimana. Eh minta tolong dong cek in sampe parkiran ada Kak Seungwoo nggak." Pinta Seungyoun.

"Laah, kamu bikin masalah lagi sama ketua?" Tanya Hangyul, ga habis pikir sama temennya ini.

"Iyaa. Sekarang aku takut ketemu dia." Kata Seungyoun memelas. Bikin Hangyul terbagi antata gemes dan geli =.

"Ayok, keluar barengan aja. Kalo ada apa-apa ato dia macem-macem aku tendabg pke taekwondo." Kata Hangyul narik tangan Seungyoun. Seungyoun mau ga mau ikut. Dia was-was waktu keluar kelas, dan bener aja Seungwoo ada di depan pintu ruang disiplin. Seakan udah nungguin Seungyoun dari tadi.

"Cho Seungyoun-ssi. Ayo ikut saya ke ruang BK. Pak Lee sudah menunggu." Kata Seungwoo datar kayak biasa. Sejngyoun udah panas dingin.

"Gyul, tolongin dong." Seungyoun ngeranglul tangan Hangyul erat.

"Lah, gimana? Orang kamu dipanggil Pak Lee. Nanti malah jadi masalah. Kamu sih bolos terus." Hangyul berusaha ngelepas pelukan Seungyoun pelan. Seungyoun cemberut.

"Udah sana, aku tungguin di parkiran ya."

Hangyul pergi duluan. Seungyoun tinggal berdua saka Seungwoo. Tiba-tiba Seungwoo narik tangan Seungyoun dan bawa dia masuk ke ruang komite.

"Eh, kak katanya ketemu Pak Lee?' Tanya Seungyoun kaget.

"Pak Lee lagi diluar kota." Jawab Seungwoo singkat. Seungyoun bingung.

"Trus kenapa saya ada di sini?" Tanya Seungyoun.

"Kenapa pake saya lagi?" Seungwoo malah tanya lagi.

"Ih, jangan ngalihin pembicaraan. Saya mau pulang." Seungyoun naru berjalan 3 langkah Seungwoo udah nahan dia.

"Kamu nggak mau denger jawabanku?" Pertanyaan Seungwoo sontak bikin Seungyoun panas dingin.

"Nggak deh Kak, saya takut kecewa." Seungyoun menggeleng lemah.

"Siapa bilang kamu bakal kecewa?" Tanya Seungwoo ngangkat dagu Seungyoun biar natap dia. Seungyoun ngeliatin Seungwoo nggak paham.

"Aku mau jadi pacar kamu, biar kamu nggak nakal- nakal lagi. Soalnya mulain bulan depan aku bukan ketua lagi dan aku nggak mau kamu sering ketemu sama cowok lain kayak gini." Ucapan Senungwoo bikin Seungyoun cengo. Maksudnya apaan nih?

"Maksud kakak gimana?" Seungyoun tanya dengan muka cengo.

"Iya, kamu resmi jadi pacar aku dan kamu harus janji nggak bakal bandel lagi. Nggak nempe-nempel sama cowok lagi selain aku." Kata Seungwoo mengusap lembut pipi utih Seungyoun yang merah.

"Aku memang baru mulai ngebangun perasaan buat kamu, tapi aku yakin makin aku kenal kamu aku bakal jatuh cinta sama kamu." Lanjut Seungwoo. Seungyoun masih diem nyoba mencerna semuanya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka diem, Seungwoo ngusap lembut pipi Seungyoun, akhirnya Seungyoun senyum lebar dan meluk leher Seungwoo erat. Eungwoo udah pasti bales meluk Seungyoun dong, tangannya bahkan turun ke pinggang Seungyoun.

"Karena kita udah resmi, ayo kita kencan. Aku bakal bawa kamu ke manapun kamu mau, beliin semua yang kamu mau (bibit bucin (‿))."

seungwoo ketawa ngeliat Sungyoun yang mukanya langsung berubah seneng. Dan siang itu selurug siswa sekolah yang kebetulan belum pulang heboh ngeliat pangeran sekolah merangkul pundak anak paling badung di sekolah. Mana anak badung alias Seungyoun mukanya merah banget bikin beberapa dari mere gemes sendiri. Tapi bakalan ada banyak hal yang bakal bikin gempar seisi sekolah dihari-hari selanjutnya. Tunggu aja (｡•̀ᴗ-).

T.B.C

A.N

Halo chingu. Maaf ya kalo jelek. First time bikin ff 2seung. Tapi beneran deh aku gemes banget sama mereka. Apa lagi papa seungwoo waa ganteng bangeet ().

Makasih udah mau baca karyaku jangan lupa vote dan kasih saran buat cerita aku selanjutnya.

P.S: Aku nerima request cerita ya, buat pairnya tergantung mood hehehe

(人 •͈ᴗ•͈).


	2. Part 2-Taming the Naughty Boy Seungwoo-S

seungyoun masih nggak percaya sama apa yang dia alamin tadi siang di sekolah. dia bisa jadian sama kakak kelas pujaannya hanya dengan ngajak kakak kelasnya pacaran? WTF? seungyoun sampe kayak orang kesambet pas dia pulang sama seungwoo tadi.

Flashback:

seungyoun berjalan dibelakang seungwoo karn demi apa dia malu banget. ditambah di sekolah masih ada cukup banyak anak yang pulang telat gara-gara ikutan ekskul ato kelas tambahan.

"youn kok jalannya di belakang gitu? sini jalan di sebelah aku." seungwoo tiba-tiba berenti bikin seungyoun nabrak punggungnya dan gegara gak fokus seungyoun jatoh dong. 'duh maluuu (・-・;)ゞ' batin seungyoun dalam hati.

tapi seungwoo malah khawatir (ya iyalah orang pacar baru thor (︶)-hsw)

"youn gapapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya seungwoo. tapi seungyoun cuma nunduk.

"Youn?" seungwoo udah jongkok aja di depan seungyoun, ga peduli banyak anak-anak yang liat.

"aku malu kak ﹏" kata-kata seungyoun langsung bikin seungwoo ketawa.

"ih kok ketawa sih kaak. aku kan beneran maluuuu." seungyoun mukulin bahu seungwoo. seungwoo nyoba meredam tawanya.

"iya youn maaf ya, tapi kamu gapapa kan?" seungwoo tanya lagi tapi matanya masih berbinar gegara nahan ketawa.

"gapapa kok kak." kata seungyoun. seungwoo berdiri dan ngulurin tangannya.

"ayo berdiri, apa masih mau kasih tontonan gratis buat mereka?" seungwoo nunjuk anak-anak yang bengong ngeliatin interaksi ketua komite disiplin sama anak tukang bolos. seungyoun cepet-cepet nyambut uluran tangan seungwoo dan berdiri.

"iih kok kakak ga bilang dari tadi sih. Au ah aku duluan." seungyoun cepet-cepet lari ninggalin seungwoo ke parkiran. dia nyari-nyari hangyul karna tadi hangyul bilang mau nungguin dia.

"youn katanya pulang sama kakak?" tanya seungwoo yang akhirnya bisa ngejar seungyoun.

"nggak ih. aku pulang sama hangyul aja sekalian main ps" kata seungyoun. gimana anak ini?

"tapi itu hangyul pulang sama sihoon" seungwoo nunjuk hangyul yang keluar parkiran sambil goncengan mesra sama sihoon anak ipa 2. seungyoun langsung keki kan ditinggalin.

"udah pulang sama kakak aja. jangan cemberut juga jadi pingin cium" seungwoo pura-pura deketin mukanya.

"iih iya-iya ayo jangan cium-cium masih malu akunyaaa" sungyoun jalan tapi berenti trus noleh ke seungwoo.

"kak mobilnya yang mana? hehehe" tanya seungyoun dengan wajah polos setengah bego. seungwoo ketawa lagi dan narik tangan seungyoun buat nuntun dia ke mobilnya.

di mobil seungyoun diem aja ga ngomong apa-apa ke seungwoo. tapi sebelum seungyoun turun seungwoo sempet minta kontaknya seunguyoun.

dan mereka sama sekali ga sadar kalo mereka jadi tontonan sisa anak yang ada di sekolah dan semua group chat sekolah mereka penuh dengan gosip 'han seungwoo dan cho seungyoun pacaran?!'

end flashback

Seungyoun guling-guling di atas kasur sambil nutupin mukanya pake boneka babi.

"kak seungwoo kok ganteng banget siiiih. uuuuh ga kuaat hatiku" seungyoun teriak nendangin kakinya ke udara.

Ting! suara pesan masuk di hp seungyoun.

Unknown

malem dek lagi apa?

(｡･ω･｡)

CSY

MAAF INI SIAPA YA?

KALO GA PENTING SAYA BLOCK NIH

Unknown

duh jangan ngegas dong sayang.

ini seungwoo.

ÓÒ

CSY

O_o

kok panggil sayang?

maaf kak. kukira orang iseng.

(；ω）

Unknown

km kan sayangnya kk?

Boyfriend (｡•̀ᴗ-)

ayo save nomer kakak

CSY

jgn lah kak malu

oke kak.

nah done.

Kak Uwoo

ngapain malu? kn emang pacar kk

pake nama apa dek?

CSY

iih kepo nih

rahasia pokoknya

( ω)」

Kak Uwoo

kok gitu dek, kk penasaran bgt.

(' . .̫ . ').

CSY

ya suka2 aku dong

(. ᴗ .)

Kak Uwoo

udah makan dek?

CSY

pasti basa basi doang kan kak?

Kak Uwoo

ya ampun

nggak dek

Klo km belom mkn kk pesenin gofood

CSY

yah kukira mau mkn bareng (message deleted)

ih aku juga bisa kk klo gofood

Kak Uwoo

apaan tuh kok di del?

ya kn gratis klo aku yg pesenin ;-)

kan buat pacar aku (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

CSY

kepo :-P

(灬º‿º灬)

udh kok kk bunda masak tadi

Kak Uwoo

trus kok ga tdr?

eh klo aku pangging sayang gimana?

CSY

ya emang msh sore kk plis, ku bukan anak sd

APAAN SIH SAYANG2AN

O/O

Kak Uwoo

ululu~

jgn gitu dong pacar kk

jadi gemes

besok ngedate yuk

CSY

kmn kak?

Kak Uwoo

rahasia

bsk plg sekolah tunggu kk di parkiran

skrg tidur ya biar bsk ga ngantuk d sklah.

CSY

iya kk

kakak jg tidur ya

mimpi indah

(•ᴗ•)

Kak Uwoo

mimpi kk pasti indah, soalnya ada km di mimpi kk (灬º‿º灬)

"bundaaaa aku ga kuaaaat. waaaa pingi pensiun jantung youn" seungyoun teriak keras dengan muka merah bikin heboh orang satu rumah. untung nggak satu rt O_o.

END

A.N

waaa ga nyangka bisa updare secepet ini. Keknya ini efek stres skripsi jadi jln otak bucin ku (curcol (・-・;)ゞ).

Btw makasih banget buat yg udah vote sama comment di chapter sebelumnya (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ. Aku tau chapt sebelumnya banyak banget kekurangannya makasih buat saran dan kritik kalian.

Jangan lupa buat vote sama comment lagi yaa buat chapt ini (‿・)-

Sampe ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya yaa (*'ω*)

P.S : aku nerima request pair sama cerita. Tinggal comment aja ().


	3. Birthday? - HSW X CSY

A.N

Ini bisa dibilang nyambung bisa juga dibayangin sebagai cerita yang terpisah dari chapter 'taming the naughty boy'. terserah imajinasi kalian aja (‿).

Thank you ️️

warning!! typo bertebaran.

Story Start!

Seungyoun jalan santai nyusurin lorong kelas. dia nggak buru-buru soalnya kelasnya masih dimulai 20 menit lagi. akhir-akhir ini seungyoun jarang bolos - thanks to kak uwoo (︶) - soalnya nggak usah bolos juga tiap hari ketemu.

langkahnya tiba-tiba berenti pas liat mading sekolah. soalnya di sana dipasang biodata siswa-siswa berprestasi termasuk seungwoo. seungyoun berenti dong demi ngeliat foto ganteng seungwoo ditambah ngeliat informasi yang ditulis sama anak jurnalistik.

dia membaca dengan seksama. sampai bagian tanggal lahir 24 juli 1994. what? jadi ulang tahun seungwoo minggu depan?! gimana nih, seungyoun malah baru tau. kira-kira dia harus kasih kado apa ya?

seungyoun lanjut jalan sambil mikir kado apa yang cocok buat seungwoo dan bisa dia dapetin dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

kadonya harus dari hasil kerja seungyoun dong. nggak boleh dari ortunya (re: uang saku). seungyoun senyum lebar, trus ngambil hp nya buat nge-chat seseorang.

CSY️

maaf hyung

hari ini g bsa pulang bareng

ada kegiatan klub rap

HSW️

iya syg

nanti plg sma siapa?

hyung jemput?

CSY️

ga usa hyung

aku plg sendiri aja

sampe mlm kyknya nanti

HSW️

justru klo mlm hyung jemput

klo ada apa2 gmna?

CSY️

ga hyung

ntar aku di jemput kak usok

ga usah khawatir

HSW️

aku kn pacar kmu sayang

wajar aku khawatir

CSY️

hyung g usah khawatir kali ini

(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

HSW️

latiannya dimana?

CSY️

disekolah kok

nnti aku kabari klo mau pulang

️️️

HSW️

kutunggu ya sayang

️️️

nyatanya seungyoun nggak ngabari seungwoo sama sekali. bahkan sampe malem dan besoknya saampe hari ini. udah hampir seminggu. seungwoo ngeliatin hp nya dari tadi.

"woo napa lo? putus ya sama seungyoun. huehuehue" byungchan ketawa keras.

"lo ngapain sih dateng-dateng ngerusuh?

(*(ｴ)*)" seungwoo jitak kepala byungchan.

"yah bang seungwoo. sakit nih. abisan muka lo kayak abis di putusin sih" kata byungchan

"doa nya jelek banget. gue cuma kangen aja sama youn, udah beberapa hari ini kita ga pulang bareng" kata seungwoo dengan muka sedih.

"ya elah gitu doang galaunya kayak orang putus. emang youn ke mana? kok kemaren sore gue liat dia di kafe bang jinhyuk ya?"

seyngwoo kaget denger ucapan byungchan. bukannya kemaren seungyoun bilang ada latihan basket ya?

"seriusan chan? dia bilang kemaren dia latian basket" kata seungwoo.

"iya, coba lo cek sendiri. gue liatnya jam seginian pas lewat di depan kafenya." kata byungchan.

"emang dia ngapain di sana?" tanya seungwoo penasaran.

"gue liat sekilas sih kayaknya lagi di meja kasir. bantuin bang jinhyuk kali, kan pacar kakaknya" kata byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. sambil ngomong sempet-sempetnya byungchan nyomot makanan seungwoo.

"masa sih? ah kayaknya gue harus ke sana deh chan. gue tinggal ya" seungwoo langsung bangun aja dan ngambil kunci mobilnya.

"woi, dah dibayar belom ini? tekor gue kalo bayarin" tanya byungchan.

"udah, bilang aja ke kasir buat masukin tagihannya ke nama gue" seungwoo ga noleh lagi habis itu langsung pergi.

"ni bocah, gue ga nyusul tadi tau begini" byungchan misuh-misuh di tempatnya.

at cafe jinhyuk

seungwoo baru aja markir mobilnya pas dia liat seungyoun masuk ke cafe bareng cowok.

"itu kayaknya hangyul deh" gumam seungwoo.

hangyul itu saingannya seungwoo. tapi gegara seungyoun udah terlanjur cinta sama seungwoo akhirnya dia ngembat adek bongsornya seungyoun yg masih sma dohyon.

"ada yang ga beres nih kayaknya" seungwoo ga jadi turun dia tetep di mobil dan mulai nge chat seungyoun.

HSW️

sayang

lagi dmna?

balesan seungyoun baru kekirim 10 menit kemudian. sampe seungwoo hampir ketiduran.

CSY️

udah di rumah kok

knpa hyung?

seungwoo kaget liat jawaban seungyoun. kenaoa seungyoun bohong. orang barusan seungwoo liat dia di kafe sama hangyul.

HSW️

hyung ke rmh ya

bawa pizza

seungwoo nyoba nge tes seungyoun.

CSY️

jgn hyung

aku udh mau tdr

pizza nya besok aja

seungwoo mulai sedikiiit emosi. catat sedikit. soalnya seungwoo sabar banget, apalagi sama seungyoun. ga bisa dia marah ke seungyoun-nya.

HSW️

beneran nih?

tapi aku udah di depan nih

ayo turun bukain pintu

CSY️

beneran hyung?!

yaah

ngaku dosa deh hyung

aku g di rumah

aku lagi diluar sama dodo

hyung?

hyung?

hyung nya aku

sayangnya aku ️

yah di read aja

hyuung

jangan marah

bales dong

bukan koran ini

hyuuung

｡:ﾟ(;'';)ﾟ:｡

ga tau aja si seungyoun kalo seungwoo udah turun dari mobil dan masuk ke cafe jinhyuk.

dan pemandangan yang seungwoo liat adalah seungyoun, hangyul, dohyon, wooseok sama jinhyuk duduk semeja.

di atas meja ada banyak kertas panjang-panjang yang beberapa digulungin sama hangyul, dohyon, wooseok sama jinhyuk.

mereka berlima nggak ada yang sadar kalo seungwoo ngeliatin. sampe ada pelayan yang nyamperin seungwoo.

"maaf tuan, buat berapa orang?" suara pelayan yang rada cempreng ngagetin lima orang yang lagi asyik sendiri.

"yah, kok kak seungwoo di sini. batal deh kejutan kak youn" dohyon bilang keras banget suaranya, maklum reinkarnasi lumba-lumba.

"dodo! dodol banget sih. ngapain bilang keras-keras ihh" ini seungyoun jelas, kakinya juga sempet nendang dohyon.

"heh, youn kok dodo dibilang dodol sih?" tegur wooseok.

"eh tapi nyambung lo iramanya. dodo dodol hahahaha" kalo ini hangyul. dohyon otomatis ngambek.

"kak hangyul! ih, ga boleh peluk-peluk dodo seminggu!" mampoos hangyul anak gajah ngambek.

oke balik ke seungwoo yabg cengo.

"ha kejutan apa?" seungwoo masih loading.

seungyoun diem. dia masih sedih sama kecewa kejutannya gagal. akhirnya pundung di sebelah wooseok.

"gini lo woo, youn mau kasih kejutan buat ulang tahun mu. jadi dia mau bikin ucapan buat kamu tiap hari 365 hari pake gulungan kertas." jelas wooseok.

"tapi keburu kamu nya tau dulu. kok kamu tau aja sih woo kalo youn di sini. wah punya gps ya di hati kamu?" goda jinhyuk, yg langsung digeplak wooseok - maung nya keluar kan (=ェ'=).

"tunggu ulang tahun siapa?" swungwoo lagi lemot nih kayaknyan ((ｴ)).

"ih kak seungwoo. kok lolak sih. ketularan kak youn ya? kan besok kak seungwoo ultah tgl 24 juli kan. iiiih gemes aku." ini dohyon ya iya lah. suara kek toa masjid. untung cafenya mulai sepi karna udah mau tutup.

"tapi ultah ku bukan bulan juli. ultah ku bulan desember"

loading 30%

loading 50%

loading 80%

loading completed

"YAAAK. CHO SEUNGYOUN. gimana sih. masa nggak tau tanggal ulang tahun pacar lo yang bener?" wooseok teriak.

"tau gini kan gue ga usah begadang bantuin lo motong kertas. lagian ya napa ga beli kado aja sih?" dan maung nya wooseok beneran keluar.

"seriusan kak? trus kok di mading tulisannya juli?" seungyoun tanya dengan muka polos ngarah ke bego.

"ya ampuuun. gemes banget sih sayangnya kakak" seubgwoo malah nguyel-nguyel pipi seungyoun.

habisnya dia udah ngira seungyoun selingkuh aja. ternyata youn nya lagi nyiapin kado buat dia.

so sweet kan? jadi makin cinta ( )

"waaah. aku maluuu" seungyoun malah ngejauh dari seungwoo. tapi seungwoo malah narik seungyoun buat duduk dipangkuannya.

"tolong ya di sini masih ada anak dibawah umur" hangyul menyela mesra-mesraan nya 2seung.

tapi apalah daya 2seung berasa dunia milik berdua, yang lain cuma numpang nafas doang.

yang protes malah si anak gajah.

"ih siapa yg di bawah umur. dodo dah gede kak" dohyon nggak terima.

"dek dodo. kamu tuh yang gede badannya doang. terima kenyataan ya kalo kamu masih bayik ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ" wooseok ini. dohyom otomatis teriak bikin pusing orang satu cafe.

haaah cafe jinhyuk dah mau tutup tapi rame banget. rame sama orang-orang yang lagi asyik godain pacar. oke jomblo dilarang iri yaak (tapi authornya juga ngiriiii (｡•́︿•̀｡))

EPILOG

"jadi kamu liat tanggal lahir kakak di mading?" tanya seungwoo.

mereka lagi di jalan pulang. pulang ke apartment seungwoo dong huehuehue (author ketawa jahat; csy: awas thor kalo gue ga bisa jalan besok (•ˇ_ˇ•))

"iya kak. aku kan pasti lupa tanggal ulang tahun orang. orang aku nggak inget tanggal ulang tahun ku sendiri" kata seungyoun.

"eh, tapi aku pasti inget tanggal anniversary kita kok hehehe" sungyoun ketawa tanpa dosa.

seungwoo cuma bisa menghela napas maklum saka kelakuan absurd pacarnya.

untung sayang tuh.

"ya ampuun. kan bisa pasang reminder di hp" seungwoo mengusak rambut seungyoun.

"kakak sampe ngira kamu selingkuh sayang. gara-gara liat kamu sama hangyul tadi"

seungyoun O_o

"sumpah kak? iiih kalo aku selingkuh sama hangyul bisa tuli kak denger teriakan lumba-lumba berbadan gajah"

seungwoo ketawa denger perumpamaan seungyoun buat adek bongsornya.

"makanya kamu berapa hari nggak mau pulang sama kakak. jarang ketemu juga di sekolah" seubgwoo bicara tapi tetep liat jalan.

iyalah rugi kalo kecelakaan sekarang. seungyounnya belom di nikahin sama dia.

"ya aku kan pingin kado buat kakak bener-bener pake uangku. jadi aku dua hari kerja di cafe kak jinhyuk. gajinya buat aku beliin bahan bikin kado kakak. gegara mepet aku minta tolong kak weishin sama gyulhyoun"

seungyoun bicara panjang lebar.

"trus ternyata salah kan tanggalnya?" seungwoo niatnya godain seungyoun.

tapi seungyounnya malah mewek sodara-sodara (｡•́︿•̀｡).

untubg udah sampe di parkiran apartment seingwoo.

"yah kok nangis sih sayangnya kakak" seungwoo panik. tangannya refleks ngerangkul pundak seungyoun. ngelus punggungnya.

aku bukan pacar yang baik ya kak? tanggal ulang tahun kakak aja nggak inget"

seungwoo menangkup pipi seungyoun dan natap mata seungyoun dalem. jari nya menghapus jejak air mata seungyoun.

"nggak sayang kamu adalah hal yxang terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup kakak. kakak nggak butuh kado yang mahal ato istimewa. kamu ada sama kakak tiap hari udah kado terindah yang dikasih sama Tuhan buat kakak"

seungwoo nutup katanya-katanya dengan kecupan di mata, pipi, hidung sama bibir seungyoun yang pipinya udah merah ( •-• ).

untung mobilnya gelap.

lama mereka saling rangkul di mobil. samoe akhirnya seungyoun mecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"kalo gitu yang aku bikin tadi buat kado ultah kakak ya. jadi besok desember aku gak usah kasih kado hehehe"

seungwoo be like ((ｴ))

"untung cinta" seungyoun ketawa dong puas habis ngisengin seungwoo nya tersayang.

"cinta kakak juga ( )"

ayo kita tinggalin sepasang merpati ini karna ntar lagi satpam apartment bakalan mencyduk mereka hehehehe.

END

A.N

Daebaak. 1688 words (｡)! (informasi ga penting wkwkwk) padahal harusnya ngerjain skripsi, tapi apalah daya otang nista yang jalan wkwkkw (curcol mode on)

Oke aku tau, ini idenya absurd tapi tiba2 aja ide ini muncul di kepalaku. Thanks udah baca dan jangan lupa vote comment yaa (‿・)-

Ada yang punya ide buat chapter selanjutnya? comment ya. boleh pairing ato cerita. gomawo (‿).


End file.
